Festa 'Slugue'
by ASolon
Summary: Hermione permanece na presença de Snape enquanto fugia de Cómarco e Snape de Sibila, mesmo que em silêncio, na festa Slugue. A partir de tal fato, desencadeia toda uma série de acontecimentos que faz ambos a revisarem o que realmente um pensa do outro.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo um

A festa natalina de Slughorn estava animada. Neville que estava ali para servir discordava.

- Uma bebida?

- Neville? – disse Harry em tom de surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Não entrei para o clube do "Slugue". Mas tudo bem, ele pôs Belby para entregar toalhas no banheiro... – Saiu cabisbaixo após Harry recusar a bebida.

Enfim, havia diversos comes e bebes, pessoas conversando animadamente, pessoas paquerando, e por fim, pessoas fugindo de pessoas. Era a festa do ano em Hogwarts. Harry Potter nem se quisesse poderia recusar o convite, e por fim estava ali, até que gostando do ambiente ao lado de Luna Lovegood. Já Hermione, estava ali mais para fazer ciúmes ao Rony com o Cómarco do que outra coisa. Ela era uma dessas pessoas que fugiam de outras pessoas.

Era por volta das onze quando Cómarco tentou beijá-la de baixo de um vistoso visco, e para a sorte da bruxa, alguém havia trombado nela, facilitando sua escapada dos braços do outro. Ela correu atrás de uma cortina, por ora ali estaria segura. Harry, notando-a foi até ela perguntar o que estava acontecendo, afinal ela parecia muito aflita. Poucos minutos depois, após sua explicação do porque se escondia, foi interrompida pela imponente figura de Snape a procura de Harry. O grifinório já ia saindo de mansinho e dando desculpas:

- Senhor Potter – cuspiu esta ultima palavra no grifinório

- Senhor, preciso voltar para a festa, meu par...

- ... pode sobreviver à sua ausência por mais um ou dois minutos – falava com seu habitual tom de desprezo, e lançou um olhar pior ainda à Hermione, supondo que esta seria o par do garoto. – Além disso, só quero transmitir um recado.

- Um recado?

- Do professor Dumbledore. Ele mandou lembranças e espere que você aproveite suas férias. – seu tom de ironia fez com que Hermione apenas ousasse a dar uma leve sorrida e olhar imediatamente na direção contraria à eles. Após Snape proferir tais palavras em tom zombeteiro, continou, agora, bem sério: - veja, ele foi viajar, e só vai voltar quando as aulas recomeçarem.

- Viajar para onde?

Snape, com seu jeito ferino e maléfico, apenas dignou-se a calar-se ante a pergunta idiota do garoto, e já ia saindo do local quando ouve a professora Sibila, com um copo de firewisque na mão, perguntando do paradeiro daquele "ser negro e misterioso das masmorras". No momento em que ouviu a bêbada falando, como uma ação de sobrevivência da espécie, recuou um passo trombando na aluna, também acuada por fugir de outro par. Harry já estava longe do "morcegão" faz tempo, abandonou a amiga para agüentar sozinha o professor.

- Cuidado Granger! – falou num sussurro, provavelmente com medo de certa pessoa ouvi-lo.

Hemione até o momento permanecera quieta, e assim pretendia continuar, antes Snape próximo do que Cómarco sufocando-a. Ela era um tipo de bruxa que odiava homens grudentos. Ela gostava de homens que desse ao menos espaço para ela respirar. Cómarco definitivamente não daria certo.

Também com medo dele ouvi-la e descobrir onde estava, apenas continuou em silêncio, mesmo que fosse culpa de Snape tropeçar nela, então ele deveria ter cuidado. Mas, de certo modo, Hermione estava acostumada a ver seu professor de poções, agora de DCAT, ser injusto. E esses meros detalhes nem a incomodavam mais.

- Por que a senhorita não vai dançar com seus coleguinhas? Ou ir atrás de "Slugue" e demonstrar como a senhorita é sabe-tudo e conquistar a fama ou mais prestígio? – disse na tentativa de fazer que a bruxa saísse daquele lugar e deixasse-o sozinho se escondendo. Ela não poderia perceber que ele, o temido mestre de Hogwarts, estaria se escondendo por causa de uma bruxa.

- Desculpe professor, mas não posso... além disso eu... – ia completar com "estava aqui primeiro", mas o medo de enfrentá-lo não a deixou. A frase morreu, e com uma sobrancelha erguida de Snape a desencorajou ainda mais. Porém, ela já havia tomado umas, e o medo de Cómarco a fez continuar sussurrando com um desabafo: - estou me escondendo de alguém.

Por incrível que pareça, Snape, apesar de não ter falado e nem demonstrado, se compadeceu pela garota, afinal ele estava na mesma situação. Para a surpresa de Hermione, após sua confissão, ele apenas ficou quieto. Permaneceram daquela maneira (em silencio e imóveis) por pelo menos uns quarenta minutos, quando ela se sentindo encorajada por não se sabe o que, perguntou à Snape se ele também estava se escondendo. A essas alturas do campeonato, Snape percebia que Sibila ainda o esperava, e sem coragem de sair dali, e por mais que ele não admitisse, estava até agradável o silencio de Hermione, resolveu responder:

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas, também, há para mim, pessoas desagradáveis o suficiente para que aguarde suas saídas, mesmo que tenha que agüentar sua presença. – Vindo dele, não era uma resposta tão ruim. Ele poderia ter estuporado, amaldiçoado, retirado pontos da grifinória ou apenas ter fingindo que não ouviu a pergunta. Mas ele respondeu e até mesmo cordialmente, apesar da última sentença "agüentar sua presença".

Hermione não era tão bobinha assim, e com seus dezesseis anos já saberia dizer que Sibila, com aquele jeitão de boba estava apaixonada por Snape. Além do mais, ela mesma ouviu Sibila chamando por ele várias vezes, e quando ela passava perto de onde estavam ela notava que a mandíbula de Snape se contraia até ficar branca e quase se partir. Mais uns vintes minutos se passaram após a última troca de palavras, e ambos, cansados de estarem ali ha tanto tempo (e por sorte ninguém os vira, afinal, Hermione concluiu que Snape havia jogado um feitiço de desilusão nas cortinas), estavam mais relaxados um com o outro e acostumados à presença.

Por um momento, Snape cruzou o olhar com a aluna à frente, aparentando tédio da festa e tédio por estar ali (assim como ele), mas seus olhares se cruzaram e por um longo minuto ninguém desviou. Suficiente para depois que Hermione olhou para seus sapatos, Snape continuar olhando-a, agora reparando ela como um todo. Estava apresentável.

- Pensei que Potter era seu par na festa.

Hermione olhou-o com uma expressão 'não-sei-o-que-falar', mas respondeu, mesmo que conversar com Snape fosse um tanto aterrorizador e intimador para qualquer um: - Não! Ele está com Di-lua... oh, me desculpe... – pronto, agora estava ruborizada e constrangida como há muito não ficava. Snape riu interiormente, o apelido combinava perfeitamente com a garota em questão.

- E você...´- continuou especulando um pouco impaciente, após perceber que a garota se calara por medo.

- Cómarco, professor.

- E por que não está com ele?

Hermione, mesmo que com certa incredulidade pela pergunta, hesitou ao responder, afinal, deveria escolher bem suas palavras.

- Na realidade, professor, não gostaria de ter vindo com ele, mas como deveria trazer um par e ele se mostrou interessado... Bem, é que vim com ele como amiga, mas ele não quer somente isso... ah, o senhor entende, não?

- Sim, por isso estou aqui.

Por um breve momento, a bruxa grifinória pôs se a pensar em como os garotos ao seu redor eram crianças e bobos, loucos para "pegar" alguém, não se importando com mais nada. Sua vida estava tão estagnada, amorosamente falando, que começava a perder esperanças em achar alguém compatível. Será que não existiria nenhum bruxo que fosse inteligente, amável sem ser grudento, maduro sem ser chato, charmoso sem ser metido, legal sem ser criança? Bom, ela exigia demais e...

- Acho seguro eu sair – interrompeu os pensamentos da bruxa – a festa está acabando e sugiro que vá para seu dormitório. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. Hermione continuou parada ali por uns instantes, após ver a saída do mestre de poções sempre com estilo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois

- Bom dia pessoal – anunciou-se para Harry Ron e Dino que já tomavam café da manha. O Salão principal já estava bem vazio devido as comemorações de natal.

Ron mal a respondeu. Nem a olhou, afinal, ela havia ido à festa com Cómarco e não ele. Hermione já estava de saco cheio para as criancices dele, então resolveu ignorá-lo. Também não quis olhar à frente, pois saberia que veria Cómarco ao lado de Simas.

-Bom dia Hermione. Mudanças nos planos. Vamos à Toca no natal, pois haverá uma reunião da ordem, e eu preciso avisar a todos o que Draco...

- Se insiste nisso sem certeza, ok Harry. Mas acho que se precipita. Quando vamos?

- Hoje, nos encontre aqui ao meio-dia. Ron e eu vamos arrumar nossas coisas agora.

A Toca estava cheia. Muitos da Ordem iriam aproveitar a ceia do natal da família Weasley, além do fato de que estavam todos os Weasleys (menos Percy). O 'trio' de ouro que já participavam de todas as reuniões que podiam, se encontravam no quarto onde Gina e Hermione dormiam, brincavam de snap explosivos e esperavam a chamada para a reunião.

- Se eu fosse você venderia esse livro. Já que fez você ser a nova Hermione da classe– disse sem se importar com o olhar furioso da garota à frente – ele deve valer uma fortuna.

- Não enche Ron, a questão aqui é que existe algo muito estranho nesse livro, precisamos saber se o dono dele...

- Não enche você! O livro ajuda Harry e você tem ciúmes.

- Quietos os dois. Não vou fazer nada. Ele é meu e é um bom livro.

- Meninos – gritou a sra. Wesley da escada – venham me ajudar.

Os três e Gina desceram o mais lentamente possível. Estavam com preguiça demais e sabiam que iria haver trabalho demais... sempre fora assim nas ceias de natal, e este ano teriam mais gente.

- Garotos, ainda bem que vocês estão aqui para ajudar – falava enquanto fazia um feitiço para aumentar a mesa para todos da família e mais o pessoal da ordem – agora eu vou tomar banho e vestir algo apresentável. Daqui a pouco chegará o pessoal e quero tudo pronto. Gina quero que vá a sala de estar e arrume para que caiba mais gente. Se chegar alguém, faça sala. Ron e Harry, vocês vão à garagem tirar aqueles gnomos idiotas que estão fazendo a festa lá. Está muito barulho e não quero que atrapalhe a reunião. Hermione, querida, você vai montar a mesa de jantar. Copos, talheres, estão tudo aí para você arrumar como manda a etiqueta. Você sabe não é? – e sem esperar resposta alguma de nenhum deles, saiu apressada escada acima.

- Que saco! Deixem eles na garagem, está frio e eu não consigo pegá-los e...

- Vamos Ron.

Todos saíram para cumprir suas tarefas, menos Hermione que executaria ali mesmo. Começou, um por um, a colocar guardanapos, garfos, facas colheres, copos, pratos... Eram muitos. Começou a imaginar quem viria. Será que até mesmo Dumbledore viria? Bom, era uma reunião da ordem... Mas era natal e ele deveria estar em Hogwarts palestrando algumas palavras alegres aos alunos... Mas sem ele, não seria uma reunião verdadeira da ordem e... Enquanto divagava, sentiu um arrepio nas costas. Ela estava na ponta da mesa, de costas para a porta que saía ao quintal. Quando se voltou à ela, deu com um par de olhos negros, fitando-a com um olhar interrogador.

- Boa noite, senhorita.

- Boa noite, professor. - Em vão, tentou disfarçar o sustou, ou sabe-se lá o que fora aquilo.

- Não sabia que os pirralhos estariam na reunião. – disse sentando-se na primeira cadeira à direita da ponta, lugar ainda não arrumado pela bruxa.

Com misto de vergonha e raiva, ela apenas se limitou a responder que haveria ceia antes da reunião, ou seriam juntas. Começou então o silencio constrangedor. Para piorar, faltava apenas a ponta e o lugar onde ele estava para ela arrumar.

- Se o senhor der licença... preciso arrumar aqui.

Olhando-a, em um ângulo de baixo para cima, dado o fato que ele estava sentado, ainda ele era ameaçador. Apenas olhou-a e fez um gesto com a mão indicando para prosseguir com o trabalho. Mas não se moveu um músculo para sair do lugar. Continuou sentado.

Ela ouvia que na sala já havia chegado gente da ordem, e torcia internamente para ele ir até lá. Mas anti-social que era, ficaria ali mesmo. Começou então a por os talheres, tinha que ficar muito próxima à ele. Sentiu-se um pouco zonza e não sabia se era por medo de relar nele e levar a maior bronca do mundo e porque era ele, derrubar alguma coisa nele e ser estuporada, cair nele e levar um avada kedavra, ou se era pelo forte perfume que emanava dele. Forte e másculo. Nunca havia sentido tal fragrância, mas era algo perfeitamente atraente. Conseguiu terminar o serviço sem nenhum vexame, porém afastou-se dele ruborizada e levemente mais ofegante. Nada passara despercebido à Snape que não tinha interesse nenhum na garota até o momento que percebera seu nervosismo anormal ao chegar perto dele.

- Algo de errado, Granger? – disse arrastadamente, querendo especular o porquê daquele comportamento. Sabia que noventa e nove por cento de seus alunos tinham medo dele e as reações eram todas iguais. A reação que Hermione apresentava era diferente e ele ainda não sabia por quê. Iria investigar, pois no momento não tinha nada melhor pra fazer e adorava infernizar esses alunos. E também estava intrigado, à seu modo.

Hermione ficou mais vermelha que nunca. Não sabia à que ele se referia. Não sabia o que falar. Simplesmente paralisou entre a mesa e a pia defronte à ele. Olhou para o chão e mordeu seus lábios inferiores. Ela não era uma menininha tímida, por que agia daquele jeito, mesmo sendo Snape? Ela já fora bem mais temerária, mais grifinória. A todo esforço, respondeu:

- N... Não! Por... por que? – droga! Gaguejara também? Estava cada vez pior aquela cena. Estava tímida, ruborizada, levemente ofegante e agora gaga, e nem ao menos sabia alguma resposta satisfatória.

- Por nada – falou a voz fria.

Snape começou a entender: a garotinha estava com vergonha por ter que ficar sozinha com um homem? Será isso? Se fosse, seria muita infantilidade para uma garota de dezesseis anos. Ela continuou a arrumar o último lugar. Em absoluto silêncio. Às vezes lançava-lhe algumas olhadelas nervosas. Pensando mais sobre o assunto, agora mais zombeteiro, chegou a impossível conclusão de que adolescentes do tipo de Hermione agem assim quando possuem alguma queda. Ele mesmo riu do pensamento ridículo.

No instante seguinte, entrou na cozinha Lupin, Tonks, Mody seguidos por Gina. Ironicamente, sentaram-se no extremo oposto à Snape, dirigindo-lhes apenas uma "boa noite". Para Severus aquilo era uma tortura. Ter que agüentar a gentarada, o trio de ouro insuportável, comemoraçãozinha hipócrita de natal. Lembrou que a cozinha estava bem melhor sem eles, quando estava sozinho. Sozinho com Hermione, que pelo menos ela, sabia ser conveniente e manter-se no silencio. Notou que era a segunda vez na semana que ficou em sua companhia e não fora desagradável.

- Hermione! Está tudo bem com você? – gritou Mody do outro lado da mesa, olhando-a fixamente com aquele olho giratório. Talvez ele fosse o único a perceber que ela encarava Snape ruborizada. Nem ao menos ela percebera isso.

- Sim, está. Com licença.

- O que falou pra ela, seboso maligno? – disse Mody ameaçadoramente à Snape após a saída de Hermione.

- Nada que possa lhe interessar.

- Não quero ver você perto dela, ouviu?

Então era um desafio? Snape adorava um desafio. E, se pelos cálculos dele (a respeito da apaixonite adolescente de Hermione), não seria difícil chegar perto dela, como não queria Mody – o retardado.

- Acho que seu olho retardado está afetando seu cérebro, só pode! – feriu o sonserino.

- Boa noite queridos! Disse Molly interrompendo a conversa desagradável para alívio dos demais.

A ceia começou e todos estavam na mesa, menos Hermione. Cinco minutos após o inicio, desce ela, já tomada banho, com um simples e belo vestido vermelho e um casaco preto. Snape olhou-a naturalmente. Parecia um hábito, nesses últimos dias, um hábito natural e corriqueiro olhá-la. Sem nenhuma intenção, apenas olhá-la. O olhar castanho da bruxa, como imã, olhou-o também. Por que ela não evitou?


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Na escuridão de seu quarto, deitada na cama e nem ouvindo mais os roncos de Gina, pensava em como ela e Rony estavam se afastando, cada vez mais. Necessariamente inferiu em como estava se aproximando de Snape. Ora, entre eles, não havia nada, nem amizade, mal uma relação aluno-professor, nem colegas da Ordem. Nada. Mas estava acontecendo alguma coisa _entre linhas_ que ela não sabia dizer o que era. Depois da festa Slugue, começou a existir alguma relação que ela não sabia definir. Quase uma espécie de cumplicidade mas... não isso. Ela ainda ficava com seu nervosismo habitual por estar na frente do professor Snape, porém não evitava olhá-lo e nem de se importar em como agir com ele, o que nunca aconteceu antes. E ele também não evitava seus olhares e dirigia-lhe mais cordialmente a palavra. Dormiu com esses pensamentos.

- Bom dia Severus. Mais uma vez: feliz natal. E como estava a comida de Molly?

- Acho que fui solicitado para relatar a reunião da ordem, e não criticar os dotes culinários da sra. Weasley. Por que não foi você mesmo?

- Eu queria! Mas você sabe que fui viajar, aproveitar o feriado para nossas aventuras. Além disso, gosto de passar o natal com o restante dos alunos, mesmo que cheguei tarde para ceia.

- Que seja. – respondeu Snape pior-humorado que nunca! – Depois da chatice da ceia, Potter insinuou que Draco esteja tramando alguma coisa no castelo, que deveríamos vigiá-lo de perto e que ele já havia virado um comensal da morte.

- Ah esse Harry. Um instinto muito afiado. Muito mesmo! E como reagiu o resto?

- Parece-me que ninguém o leva a sério nesse assunto. Apenas o senhor Weasley que deu alguma pouca importância.

- Se soubessem que ele está certo... – Dumbledore pôs-se a pensar em alguns instantes até se virar abruptamente ao bruxo mais novo e entediado. – Aliás, recebi uma coruja logo ao amanhecer de Moody, também a seu modo me relatando os acontecimentos de ontem...

- E? – disse erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. Snape estava realmente mau-humorado e entediado.

- 'E' que ele me mencionou você, mas de um modo curioso. Falou-me para vigiá-lo em relação à Hermione. Você pode me explicar o por quê disso?

- Não faço a menor ideia. – falou o sonserino entediado.

- Bom, vou ler um trecho da carta e você me diz o que é e o que não é verdade. Vamos lá: "..._e peço, como amigo, que vigie o seboso, por mim. Notei que acontecia algo de muito estranho entre ele e a Granger. Ela estava visivelmente alterada de ânimos, além de eu notar troca de olhares entre eles. Acho que seu pupila deseja seduzir a jovem para levá-la ao seu círculo imundo de amizades comensais, conseguir informações sobre Harry..."_

Ao término da carta Snape soltou uma risada curta, grossa e alta. Visivelmente escarnando daquelas palavras e irritado por aquela medíocre suposição.

- Ok. Moody precisa ser internado urgentemente, às pressas. Está louco.

- Severus, confio nele tanto quanto em você. Quero que me explique sua versão, e para que diga a verdade, eu ordeno para valer nosso voto perpétuo.

O bruxo ficou visivelmente irritado por essa pequena desconfiança de Dumbledore. Ambos sabiam que ele, Dumbledore, não acreditaria na questão de levá-la para os círculos imundos etc., mas sim, na parte em que ouve troca de olhares e até mesmo, num possível relacionamento. O problema era que ele não sabia dizer o que ouve. Fora tão insignificante e ao mesmo tempo tanta coisa... Decidiu expor tudo que pensava em palavras, seria a verdade mesmo.

- Já que prefere e já que apelou para o voto. Como sabe, nunca gostei muito da Granger, por ser quem ela é...

- Sangue ruim? – inquiriu o diretor.

- ... por ser amiguinha do Potter e Weasley, além de ser a insuportável sabe tudo.

- desculpe, eu na...

- Como ia dizendo, não gosto muito dela e nunca fiz questão de ter qualquer contato com ela. Porém, como você se lembra, fui à festa Slugue para dar o recado ao Potter que estaria viajando e... – Snape estava começando a se constranger – e vi Sibila perguntando por mim. Eu queria evitar constrangimentos e continuei onde Potter estava com Granger: atrás de uma cortina, numa varanda. Potter saiu e fiquei – tinha que dizer a verdade, por mais ruim que fosse, já estava se sentindo mal ao falar de sua vida – fiquei sozinho com Granger.

Snape pausou. Viu que Dumbledore estava tenso, e cada vez mais com o semblante fechado. Continuou para que não houvesse 'interpretações'.

- Como deve imaginar, mal nos falamos, ficamos em silêncio apenas, até eu ver que Sibila fora embora.

- Até aí tudo bem, e na Toca?

- A mesma coisa. Cheguei, sentei-me e não tinha mais ninguém a não ser ela. Apenas perguntei se estava tudo bem, ela disse que sim e ponto final.

- e por que na carta, Moody diz que vocês...

- Olhares? Desculpe-me, mas também reparei que _ela_ me olhava, e eu não pude evitar, olhava apenas para especulá-la. Cheguei à conclusão que ela – pausa constrangedora – está naquela fase de paixonite adolescente por professor.

Dumbledore caiu na gargalhada. Muito. Sabia que aquela era toda a verdade. Primeiro que se ele tivesse mentindo, morreria, segundo, Snape estava vermelho e muito constrangido.

- Interessante! Sempre pensei nela com o Weasley.

- Se isso é tudo, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar aqui e ...

- Espere. Severus, talvez nem ela mesma saiba desse sentimento. Não a trate pior por isso, uma dor de amor fere mais que a física, além disso, ela pode estar confusa, é adolescente e... – Dumbledore não conseguiu terminar, pois Snape simplesmente virara-lhe as costas e saiu. Tem um gênio difícil de mais para agüentar esse tipo de conversinha banal.

SSHGSSHGSSHG SSHGSSHGSSHG SSHGSSHGSSHG

**N.A.: Olá pessoal, o que estão achando da história? Deixem seus comentários, opiniões, críticas e sugestões =D**

**Já sei que tem gente lendo (estou realmente surpresa e adorando). Valeu mesmo!**

**Ana Scully Rickman, Muito obrigada, já tenho vários capítulos escritos, porém ainda não postados caso tenha que mudar algo.**

**Abraços a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Já não estava tão frio assim, agora Hermione podia ir mais aos jardins e aos jogos sem morrer quase literalmente. Nos indícios da primavera ocorreria um importante jogo da grifinória, o problema era que Ron, como goleiro, estava quase regurgitando o pouco café da manhã que tomou. Estava péssimo. Hermione até iria começar a dar alguma palavra de ânimo quando notou que Harry acabara de por algo na bebida de Ron, mas foi Luna, com seu chapéu de leão gigante, que percebeu primeiro e avisou – poderia ser a Felix felicis.

- é proibido... – protestou ela, iniciando uma longa palestra.

- Não coloquei nada. – piscou à ela.

- Harry!

- Hermione, estou me sentindo bem. É hoje! – exclamou Rony quando percebeu que acabara de tomar a sorte líquida.

Harry, caminho ao estádio de quadribol, mostrou à exigente Hermione que na realidade, fizera apenas Rony pensar que havia tomado. Foi muita esperteza por parte dele, afinal, venceram com uma linda vitória sobre a sonserina. O festejo foi grande na sala comunal. "Rei rei rei, Wealey é nosso rei" era o lema da noite. Agora ele era popular, não precisava mais estar na sombra de Harry. Porém, a fama logo subiu a cabeça, e em poucos minutos estava de beijos com a primeira menina que lhe dera bola: Lilá.

Apesar de Hermione já estar fria em relação ao Rony desde há muito (aos leitores, desde a festa Slugue, quando começou a realmente pensar sobre sua vida amorosa e que na verdade, Rony era uma criança), ainda assim, os resquícios de sentimentos e lembranças de um possível amor, perturbaram-na, expelindo-a daquele lugar.

- Hermione?

Harry a encontrou na primeira sala de aula destrancada que experimentou abrir. Estava sentada em cima da escrivaninha do professor, sozinha, exceto por um pequeno círculo de passarinhos amarelos que piavam em torno de sua cabeça e que visivelmente ela acabara de conjurar. Harry não pôde deixar de sentir admiração por sua capacidade de realizar feitiços numa hora daquela.

- Oh, olá, Harry – disse ela com a voz dura. – Eu estava praticando.

- Estou vendo... são... ah... realmente bons... – disse Harry.

Não tinha idéia do que dizer à amiga. Perguntava-se se haveria uma chance de Hermione não ter visto Rony, de ter simplesmente ter saído da sala porque a comemoração estava muito barulhenta, quando ela comentou, em um tom anormalmente estridente:

- Rony parece estar se divertindo na comemoração.

- Ah... está?

- Não finja que não viu. Ele não estava bem se escondendo, estava...

A porta às costas dos dois se escancarou. Para Horror de Harry, Rony entrou, rindo e puxando Lilá pela mão.

- Ah – exclamou ele, parando imediatamente ao ver Harry e Hermione.

- Opa! – disse Lilá, recuando com um acesso de risinhos. A porta tornou a se fechar.

Houve um silêncio horrível, que se avolumou como um vagalhão. Hermione encarou Rony, que se recusou a retribuir o olhar, mas disse com uma estranha mistura de bravata e constrangimento:

- Oi, Harry! Estava me perguntando aonde você teria ido!

Hermione desceu da escrivaninha. O bando de passarinhos dourados continuou a pipilar rodeando sua cabeça, fazendo-a parecer uma estranha maquete do sistema solar com penas.

- Você não devia deixar a Lilá esperando lá fora – disse baixinho. Ela vai se perguntar aonde você terá ido.

Ela foi andando muito devagar e ereta em direção à porta. Harry olhou para Rony, que parecia aliviado por não ter acontecido nada pior.

- Oppugno! – veio um grito da porta.

Harry se virou e viu Hermione apontando a varinha para Rony, uma expressão alucinada no rosto: o pequeno bando de passarinhos voou como uma saraivada de grossas balas douradas contra Rony, que ganiu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas os pássaros atacaram, bicando e arranhando cada pedaço do corpo dele que puderam alcançar.

- Melivradisso! – berrou ele, mas, com um último olhar de fúria vingativa, Hermione escancarou a porta e desapareceu. Harry pensou ter ouvido um soluço antes de a porta bater.

Tal acontecimento foi o estopim para que ela se livrasse de vez de qualquer sentimento que poderia nutrir por Rony. Pediu a Harry que a deixasse só, queria recompor-se antes de voltar à sala comunal. Sozinha e sem lágrimas, agora apenas com uma expressão neutra no rosto, lembrou-se, depois de muito tempo devido à banalização da rotina, de Snape. Ela ainda não tinha opinião formada sobre ele depois daqueles dois encontros, e aquela velha opinião que compactuava com os garotos (Snape é um seboso/ como pode Dumbledore confiar em Snape/ odiamos Snape/ Snape é mal), havia se destruído no instante em que ela se sentiu bem com a presença do mestre.

Hermione, não à toa chamada de sabe-tudo, estava intrigada por tais sentimentos e pensamentos que a acometiam de uma forma tão abstrata; logo, deveria chegar a uma conclusão sobre ele e seus pensamentos, sobre o que ocorreu, porém, precisava de mais momento ao seu lado para começar formar novas opiniões.

Ela sempre colocou as pessoas em dois grandes grupos definidos: os que são bons e os que são maus. Hoje ela sabe que as pessoas são muito mais que apenas boas ou más, as pessoas não são tão limitadas e definidas como pensava quando criança, e Snape, era a sua maior prova: não era como Harry ou Dumbledore que quase por definição eram bons ou Draco e Voldemort eram maus, Snape não era claro e tão fácil desse modo. Primeira conclusão: ela realmente o admirava, por justamente ser tão misterioso e, paradoxalmente, mais humano e maduro que qualquer um naquele castelo.

O que ela ainda não percebeu e isso ocorrerá mais adiante, nossa personagem não somente o admira por tais qualidades como se sente atraída. Ela não percebeu, ainda, o quão atraída ela está, por isso, pensa tanto nele. Mistérios a atrai, a seduz, e é exatamente o que está ocorrendo, ela só não quer admitir ou não está enxergando.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

- Acorda Hermione, Rony está na enfermaria!

- Que? Hã... Gina? O que aconteceu? – disse a sonolenta e mole Hermione.

- É Rony! Parece que foi envenenado, vamos logo!

Parando às portas da enfermaria, Hermione notou a sala já cheia. Dumbledore, Harry, Slughorn, Minerva, Snape e Lilá. Os professores conversando enquanto Lilá acariciava o rosto de um desacordado Rony. Gina continuou andando até Harry, não reparando que a amiga ficara na ante-sala. Ela não falava mais com ele e não queria gerar mal-estar entre ele e Lilá, ela sabia muito bem o quão a bruxa era ciumenta.

Após alguns segundos, Snape percebe a grifinória ao lado de fora. Até onde ele sabia, eles eram muito amigos. Isso o intrigou. Não notando o que estava prestes a fazer, ou seja, coisa que ele nunca faria por um aluno normal muito menos por ela; foi até a garota. Também não notou o olhar de Dumbledore apenas observando-os divertido.

- Granger, a visita é permitida.

Seu corpo estremeceu todo, não sabia o porque, quando ouviu a voz arrastada e aveludada atrás de si; logo começou a ficar, do nada, vermelha. Não sabia o que falar, como agir.

- Hum, eu sei. É... é que, que eu só queria saber se ele está bem e... eu...- ela realmente não sabia o que falar com a figura. Ficou mais nervosa ainda percebendo que ele não desviava o olhar.

Snape, como dito a cima, nunca teria tal atitude com um aluno, de informar algo óbvio como acabara de fazer, mas a questão era que, mesmo sem saber ou prestar atenção, quando ele a viu, foi coagido por uma força tipo "imã" que o impeliu pra perto dela. Isso também é conhecido como atração, era atraído por ela, mesmo sem se dar conta.

- Não vai ver seu amigo doente? – perguntou mais em nível de manter a conversa do que outra coisa.

- Hamm, aqui está bom, e... e... ele não está acordado – a medida que ia falando, Hermione mordia seus lábios inferiores de nervosismo, o que chamou a atenção do mestre à frente.

- Bom dia Senhorita Granger, como vai?

- Bom dia, professor.

- Não vai entrar e ver o Weasley?

- Deixarei Lilá com ele. – incrível que com Dumbledore ela conseguia responder normalmente. Ela notou nessa pouca conversa que Dumbledore lançava olhares e sorrisinhos em direção à Snape.

Snape, pelo contrário, entendeu muito bem aquele sorrisinho bobo. Com certeza, o velho, naqueles gestos, estava insinuando que ele, Snape, estava dando bola às paixonites da garota ou que ele estivesse também apaixonadinho. Depois teria uma séria conversa com o velho, afinal, segundo a desculpa que ele dava inconsciente a si mesmo, ele só foi ali porque pensou que Hermione não sabia se podia entrar e ele foi avisar. Essa era a desculpa que se dava.

- Tenha um bom dia senhorita Granger. – disse o sorridente Dumbledore.

- Bom dia.

Snape não disse nada, apenas saiu extremamente azedo ao lado do mago mais velho. Já nos corredores da torre norte, foi ele mesmo quem decidiu iniciar a conversa:

- Recebeu algum feitiço para estar rindo feito idiota à toa?

- Eu não, apenas pensando Severus, apenas pensando. Meu sorriso o incomoda?

- Muito. Não sou tolo para não perceber que esses sorrisinhos começaram quando eu estava com Granger. Fique sabendo que eu fui apenas...

- Você não me deve satisfação Severus. Estou sorrindo porque, você não ouviu? Tentaram me envenenar e nós dois sabemos quem é. Quando penso, sorrio. Você que, na sua condição do que está acontecendo entre você e Hermione está paranóico, acha que tudo é direcionado à você, o que não é verdade. Mas, seja lá o que ocorre, tome cuidado, só isso tenho a lhe dizer meu caro.

- Está insinuando que eu tenho algo com uma aluna? – exaltou-se na mesma hora.

- Não, pelo menos nada concreto, não. Agora, tenho outras coisas a tratar, tenha um bom dia.

Sim, Severus estava perplexo. Que diabos aquele velho estava pensando? Estava senil. E tudo por culpa daquele retardado do Moddy e da própria Hermione. Sim, na realidade a culpa toda era dela. Se não fossem as reações dela, ultimamente, reações anormais e infantis, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Era tão insuportável que até fora das salas ela o causava problemas. Até em seus aposentos ele lhe direcionava mais vezes pensamentos a ela. Ele teria que evitá-la o máximo possível, mesmo que isso implicasse em "seguir" os conselhos de Moddy.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Ana S. Rickman, pretendo a cada capítulo juntá-los mais. Sei que nesse início está um pouco lento, mas foi só pra dar um contexto sobre ambos

(tá, eu sei que foi meio porco ahshaushaushaush, mas pretendo melhorar essa fic.)

E que venha SSHG!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Hermione nada conhecia do amor, paixão, desejo. Só conhecia aquele singelo e bobo amor da adolescência. A questão era que ela já não era tão adolescente assim, estava virando uma mulher, e com isso, implicava no seu amadurecimento não somente sexual como sentimental. O problema era que ela não se dava conta disso. Logo, o que ela, em primeiro momento, sentiu ao ver Snape, que a deixou e a deixa tão confusa é simplesmente uma atração, um desejo e um início de sentimento, porém não percebido.

O dia se passava lentamente, enquanto insistiam sobre ele tons cinza e pesados nevoeiros. Estava sentada perto de Gina no Salão Comunal que lia entre risos e espantos O Pasquim.

- Gina, como foi que percebeu que amava Harry? Foi logo quando o viu?

A ruiva, se é que era possível, ficou um pouco mais vermelha que o normal com a pergunta repentina e direta, fez uma cara de não-sei-o-que-falar. E realmente não sabia como explicar,dizendo por fim:

- Não sei se foi amor a primeira vista, acho que sim, eu só não tinha percebido, sabe.

- Como assim não tinha percebido? Essas coisas não se sabe na hora?

- Não, acho que nem sempre. Tipo, as reações que se tem, se você nunca sentiu, você não sabe o nome disso, não é?

- Sim, mas, então que reações foram essas? Como você percebeu que essas reações eram amor? – disse uma Hermione cada vez mais intrigada. Sua sede de conhecimento até nos quesitos amores, faziam-na daquelas mais primitivas 'nerds'.

- Bom, quando eu via Harry, eu sei lá, ficava diferente, muito. Meu coração acelerava, me sentia boba, não sabia muito o que fazer. Mas eu só pensava nele. Então, vi que era esse tal sentimento que todos colocam o nome de amor. Mas por que? Está apaixonada?- disse por fim sorridente e curiosa.

Hermione estava de olhos arregalados. Na presença de Snape, nunca sabia o que fazer ou dizer, ficava estranha, boba, e ultimamente, tudo que acontecia envolvendo-o, ela passava semanas pensando nele. A última vez que conversou com ele, há umas seis semanas na enfermaria, revisou cada detalhe em sua mente umas cem vezes por dia, tirando as aulas com ele, que estavam ficando insuportáveis de prestar atenção no conteúdo ao invés de seus movimentos.

- Hei? Tudo bem?

- Sim. Era só curiosidade. – disse a bruxa ainda aturdida. Será que ela estaria sentindo alguma coisa por Snape? Dizer que era impossível a essas alturas ela já não poderia, pois mudara todos seus conceitos em relação a ele, gerando até mesmo brigas entre o trio de ouro por isso. Também já estava bem claro pra ela que a visão que tinha de Snape já não era a mesma do ano passado e todos os anos ali em Hogwarts, por exemplo. Bom, se era alguma coisa, precisava reunir a coragem grifinória e tirar a duvida: amanha teria aula antes do almoço com ele.

Era sexta de manhã quando Hermione saiu correndo das aulas de aritimância para as aulas de DCAT. Durante a aula, pensava que desculpa usaria para continuar na sala a sós com ele.

- ... sessenta centímetro e perceberei se escreverem com letras grandes demais ou enrolarem para adentrar no ponto que pedi para o trabalho. – finalizou o frio professor olhando para o coitado do Neville.

A aula passou rápida e de repente ela percebe que a sala estava se esvaindo. Estava na hora do almoço, terminara a aula.

- Não enrola Hermione Granger!

- Pode ir, Ronald Weasley! Preciso perguntar algo à Snape sobre o trabalho.

- Ok. Vamos Harry.

- Cuidado Hermione. Encontre-nos depois na sala de poções, preciso te falar algo _sobre aquilo que Dumbledore me mostrou ontem._ – e assim saíram os garotos à contragosto de deixá-la sozinha com Snape.

Parecia que sua coragem grifinória havia sumido, continuava estática na carteira. Snape até o momento não havia percebido a presença de alguém na sala. Levantando-se para também ir almoçar, viu a figura. "Droga".

- Senhorita Granger, não sei se percebeu, acabou a aula. Saia. – falou ríspido e friamente de mais para a pobre Hermione.

- Desculpe. – começou ir em direção à porta sentindo o raivoso olhar dele. Algo a fez parar no meio do caminho: sua persistência. Virou-se novamente para a figura de preto, pegando-o de surpresa e vendo um olhar indagador e surpreso. Nesse exato momento (não foi preciso conversa alguma) nessa simples cena ela teve certeza do que sentia, agora estava mais definida. Quando o olhou, sentiu uma imensa vontade de correr até ele. Ela no mínimo gostava dele. Sentia nesse momento uma atração enorme.

Snape, por sua vez, estava estático. Não entendia a atitude dela e nem o porque daquele olhar tão estranho que ela lhe lançava. Seu coração batia muito forte, afinal, pela primeira vez na vida, não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer com uma aluna. Mas não era uma simples aluna: era Hermione que ele tanto pensava ultimamente. Resolveu afastá-la novamente, como havia prometido a si mesmo, afinal, ele a detestava, não é? E não queria problemas e más interpretações de Dumbledore ou de mais ninguém.

- Professor... eu, eu só queria dizer uma coisa. – suspirou profundamente. O momento era extasiado, ela não desviara o olhar nem um momento, de onde vinha essa audácia mesmo?

- Fale. – sua resposta era mais amena, ela notou. Ela não sabia que seu próprio olhar exercia uma forte influência nele.

Hermione se aproximou perto de onde ele estava, tremendo, claro. Quando estava próximo o suficiente para sentir aquela fragrância que emanava dele, para ouvir sua respiração, parou. Ela não fazia a menor ideia do que falar. Ele estava paciente, sabia que ela nutria alguma coisa de adolescente por ele, o problema era que nesse momento já não queria impedir nada. Nesse momento ele não sabia o que fazer.

Ela fez menção de ir embora, de desistir e sair correndo, afinal, a figura dele era muito imponente chegando ao nível assustador, era alto e exalava masculinidade. Porém quando ela fez tal menção, sentiu uma mão forte sobre seu braço:

- Fale, Granger.

- Professor, eu, desculpe-me perturbá-lo, mas, hum, queria saber se... se podemos trabalhar mais unidos na ordem... talvez sermos amigos?- disse de última hora.

O que? Ser amigos? Mas o que ele esperava? Nesse momento ele também soube, não esperava apenas a amizade dela, porém ela era tão infantil às vezes... Por isso sua reação foi mais revoltante:

- Amigos Granger? – apertou o braço da garota, que ainda não havia soltado. – tenho cara de que quero ser seu amigo? – ele realmente não sabia porque estava tendo essa reação, força do hábito talvez, mas a questão era que ele queria ter ouvido outra coisa. E estava bravo consigo mesmo por querer ter ouvido outra coisa, por tê-la desejado. Soltou-a

- Desculpe – falou muito assustada. Começou a andar em direção à porta quando sentiu novamente aquela mão máscula sobre seu ombro. Relutante virou-se novamente. Estava vermelha de vergonha, só queria sair dali correndo.

- Não quero sua amizade, Hermione. – falou seco. O uso do primeiro nome foi espontâneo, e tão estranho pra ela quanto pra ele. Ela continuava muda.

Em um impulso não racional dele, e não sabia se colocava culpa nos anos em que não se aproximara de uma mulher ou na natureza que o ser humano possui em tendências mais carnais que racionais, ou seja, fraquejar quando não deveria, se aproximou perigosamente do ouvido de Hermione e sussurrou novamente as mesmas palavras. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, só sabia que suas pernas estavam bambas, afinal todas as mulheres daquele colégio concordavam numa coisa sobre ele: tinha a voz mais sexy que um homem poderia ter. Também não tinha entendido aquela atitude: será que ele queria amedrontá-la?

- Sei também que você não quer minha amizade, por que você não fala o que é? – continuava sussurrando em seus ouvidos.

- Eu, eu preciso ir professor... – disse sem querer realmente ir, mas também, morrendo de vergonha: será que ele sabia que ela gostava dele? Também ainda não sabia exatamente o que ele queria: provocá-la, amedrontá-la, ter provas para expulsá-la ou ele estava correspondendo-a? Ele, por sua vez não a soltava, fixando seus olhos negros em amêndoas.

Ah, o jogo da sedução! Há quanto tempo, sem mesmo saberem, estavam se flertando? Como um simples olhar numa festa, uma simples companhia suportável poderia evoluir para desejos e sentimentos? Estavam próximos demais para uma aluna e professor, para um homem de seus trinta e seis anos e uma garota de dezesseis. Ouviram um barulho no corredor fazendo-os se separarem bruscamente. Ela nem o olhou, apenas começou a sair rapidamente dali, para encontrar Madame Nora e Bichento aparentemente caçando algum bicho por ali.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Hermione passou o resto da sexta feira atordoada e pensativa: e o que aconteceu com ela naquela manhã? O que ele quis dizer? Bom, pelo menos tinha uma certeza: ele sabia que ela nutria alguma queda por ele. Era tão óbvio assim quando ela estava na presença dele?

- Hermione? Vamos ao lago conversar _sobre aquilo._

- Já desço Harry. – Hermione se agasalhava o máximo que podia, mesmo que não fosse época para frio, e sim para um calor sereno, os dias ali estavam frios e sombrios. Não parecia que haviam realmente saído do inverno.

- Que demora! Só vamos ao lago, não passear.

- Não sei se percebeu Ron, mas está muito frio. Aliás, cadê a _L-i-l-á-s-i-n-h-a? – _debochou quando desceu de seu dormitório.

Harry ficou sem graça. Apenas olhou para Rony e como se tivesse o consentimento deste respondeu:

- Terminaram, ontem.

- Ah Ron, sinto muito.

- Não faz mal, meus lábios estavam rachados e doloridos. Aquela maníaca só sabe fazer isso, só queria me usar. - Harry e Hermione caíram na gargalhada. Há muito tempo eles não ficavam assim: descontraídos e somente os três enquanto rumavam ao lago. Mas o que é bom dura pouco. Os tempos eram difíceis e Harry tinha que falar:

- Bom pessoal, notícias. Ontem Dumbledore e eu...

- Espere um pouco Harry: _Abaffiato_. Assim, não há perigo, desculpe...

- Obrigado. Enfim, descobrimos o que significava aquela lembrança que Slugue escondia: Voldemort repartiu sua alma em sete pedaços e as escondeu em objetos...

- O quê? Como é possível Harry?

- Que objetos? – quis saber Rony.

- Pelo que entendi você reparte sua alma cada vez que mata alguém. Ele a repartiu em sete. Esses objetos são chamados de Horcruxes, e o pior, pode ser qualquer objeto. Eu preciso encontrá-los.

-Mas como Harry? Impossível, é qualquer objeto e...

- Gente, imaginem o nível de Magia Negra contido nesse objeto...

- Isso Ron! É um nível tão alto que é impossível não deixar rastros. Dumbledore acha que encontramos alguns: lembram do diário? Era provavelmente uma horcruxe. O anel da família de Voldemort, o que enegreceu a mão de Dumbledore também e hoje iremos atrás de mais um...

- Hoje?

- Sim, daqui a pouco irei me encontrar com ele.

Mais uma vez interrompido por aquele velho. Mal podia terminar uma poção e lá ia ele atender aos chamados de Dumbledore. Subiu ao escritório notou que estava tudo calmo, demais. Onde estavam aquelas parafernálias de metal fazendo barulho?

- Me chamou?

- Sim meu caro. Irei fazer uma pequena viagem com Harry, iremos atrás daquele medalhão que lhe falei. Fique atento, estou realmente com um mau presságio... pode ser que esse sentimento seja pelo lugar onde estou indo mas... cuide de Hogwarts enquanto isso. Esteja preparado para qualquer coisa, nunca se sabe...

- Não se preocupe, estarei atento aos passos de Draco, mas ao que sei nada irá acontecer hoje.

- Esperamos Severus – disse o diretor analisando sua mão podre enquanto esperava Harry.

Os acontecimentos desse dia foram realmente marcantes para o resto da vida de Hermione, e de certo modo, para o mundo bruxo. Era crepúsculo quando sentiu uma movimentação estranha no colégio. Depois de ter se despedido de Harry próximo ao escritório de Dumbledrore, resolveu ir tomar um longo banho enquanto pensava em tudo, simplesmente tudo: os acontecimentos de Harry, essa história de horcruxes que a intrigava ainda, e mais: os acontecimentos e sentimentos entre ela e seu professor sombrio. Ela ficara tão próxima à ele, nunca imaginou chegar tão perto assim. Ao mesmo tempo era assustador e excitante. Quase se beijaram: será que ele queria? Suas divagações estavam longe, estavam naquela manhã, naquele homem que outrora tanto odiou e que depois de uma festa Slugue seus pensamentos mudaram. Sorria singelamente por ter conseguido estar tão próxima do homem mais impossível da comunidade bruxa. E gargalhou só de pensar no que os meninos ou Gina diriam sobre essa sua queda, iriam matá-la ou interná-la, com certeza, quando ouve alguns murmúrios pelo castelo. Saiu rapidamente da banheira.

O corredor do banheiro que daria acesso ao escritório do diretor estava vazio, porém, muito barulhento. Ela ouvia uma algazarra vindo de lá, mas não via ninguém e poderia imaginar que não fossem alunos. Sentiu muito medo. Sentiu que deveria entrar novamente no banheiro (a porta mais próxima dela) e se esconder, não por covardia, mas para pensar no que fazer. De repente, sente uma mão forte e gélida empurrando no banheiro, era Snape.

- Ai! – exclamou, por susto e pela dor no braço.

- Escute, não saia daqui por enqu...

- Que aconteceu? Quem está fazendo esse barulho? – falava com seu tom imponente de grifinória.

- Eu disse para me escutar Hermione – ele percebeu que quando usava o primeiro nome dela, o que era quase incabível pelas relações que sempre tiveram e ao mesmo tempo tão normal pelos últimos tempos, percebeu que chamava completamente atenção dela. Era uma grifinória selvagem, no bom sentido palavra, logo, era perigoso que quisesse avisar seu amiguinho ruivo e tentar salvar, mais uma vez, Potter e o mundo bruxo. Ele tinha que ao menos mantê-la quieta ali, seria melhor. – Escute agora, não saia daqui até alguém vim. O colégio está sendo atacado, e você sozinha não pode fazer nada.

Severus estava claramente nervoso, suando frio, precisava partir com seus colegas comensais. Percebeu que falava com aquela garota que o cativou sutilmente durante os últimos meses, provavelmente pela última vez. Ele poderia ser morto, preso, ou ela nunca o perdoar pela 'traição'. Ela nunca entenderia. Estava desolado, acabou de matar Dumbledore, e por mais que tivesse sido planejado pela própria vítima, ele não planejou aquela dor alucinante. Sentiu a melancolia, o estado que se chega mais perto de abraçar a morte.

Hermione não entendia nada. O castelo estava sendo invadido, como? E Snape ali, ainda segurando-a contra o mármore da parede, mais pálido como jamais o vira, mais gélido como nunca. Ela olhou naqueles olhos tempestuosos de sentimentos que ela jamais saberia quais são.

- professor acho melhor...

- Me chame de Severus, só esta noite. - O pedido deixou Hermione atônita. Envergonhada, mas percebeu o quanto era importante.

- Severus- sussurrou como se estivesse experimentando o nome em sua voz.

- Isso. – disse seco, cortando-a. Mas de repente aproximou seus lábios dos dela, ele precisava sentir, era sua única chance. Ela de modo algum impediu aquele beijo tão calmo e apaixonante. Ele a pressionou ainda mais na parede, e aquele beijo cálido virou desespero. Forte, sôfrego e rápido. Ela começou a querer ar, mas ele não parava, apenas beijava. Começou também a passear suas mãos pelas costas, coxas, e por onde sua mão alcançava. Lábios por toda a extensão de seu pescoço. As pernas dela estavam bambas, ela apenas deixou suas mãos na nuca dele. Ela nunca tinha sido beijada daquele jeito. De certo modo, sentia que não deveria deixar afinal ele era seu professor e o colégio estava sendo atacado. Mas ela não conseguia ter reação. As mãos dele em sua cintura e aquele perfume a deixavam extasiada. Separaram-se ofegantes e com lábios vermelhos, ele apenas olhava para o chão. Nada disse e por fim saiu dali, deixando-a pasma.

**Ana Scully Rickman**: é sou um pouco lenta, sei lá, parece que precisava encaixá-los antes, mas espero que tenha gostado desse Capitulo. Se continuar lento de mais, dá um toque.

**Deborah Black:** que bom que tenha gostado até agora, e também espero que continue gostando.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

Hermione estava sozinha naquela barraca fria, seu corpo sentia fome, frio, necessidade de dormir um pouco. E mentalmente também estava exausta. A tarefa que tinha de ajudar Harry a cumprir era árdua, complicada e estressante, afinal, descobrir enigmas, para descobrir Horcruxes, para descobrir o melhor modo para destruir de vez o maior bruxo das trevas contemporâneo não era nem um pouco fácil. Para ajudar, Ron se fora, não agüentou e os abandonara há alguns dias. Tudo estava mais difícil.

Harry estava vigiando a barraca, e ela ali, com todos seus problemas já citados entre outros (como saudades dos pais, amigos, livros, etc.) de raro em raro sua alma congelava ante a lembrança do dia da morte de Dumbledore. Como ela pôde ser tão tola? Bem que Harry e Rony sempre desconfiaram dele... mas ela quis dar um voto de confiança e não foi nada bom. Aquela lembrança de Severus Snape era a pior que ela poderia ter. Pois contraditoriamente, foi o dia em que mais sentiu emoções e sensações tão boas quanto aquelas. Foi naquele dia em que Hermione tivera a certeza que se apaixonara de verdade e a certeza que foi pela pessoa errada. O que ela não entendia direito ainda, era o porquê ele não a matou ou a raptou naquele momento... Ele poderia se quisesse. A resposta que ela dera a si mesma por hora, era que ele apenas quis se aproveitar de uma boba como ela, talvez zombar.

- Não seja tola! Pare de pensar nisso! – disse em voz alta, num inútil esforço de arrancar esses pensamentos.

- O que disse? – entrou Harry, quase congelando, na barraca.

- Nada, pensamentos altos. Preparei algo para você, ainda está quente...

Harry olhava aquele prato e não fazia a menor ideia do que tinha ali, além de saber que sua amiga não tinha dotes culinários, mas a fome e o não querer magoá-la são sempre mais fortes do que recusar. Sentado na pequenina mesa de madeira, Harry contou a Hermione, enquanto tentava comer aquilo, que há alguns instantes viu algo na floresta, e poderia jurar que era algo os vigiando.

- Harry, é impossível. Acho que está tempo de mais lá fora, deixa que eu faço a vigília...

- Não – disse Harry um pouco rápido demonstrando o quanto ele queria ir. – além do mais, você é mais útil aqui, lendo o as Aventuras de Bilbo.

- Mas vista mais blusa, está começando a nevar novamente.

- Ok.

Snape estava no gabinete do diretor, ora tentando cuidar o máximo possível dos alunos de Hogwarts, ora fazendo seus trabalhinhos para Voldemort, ora tentando vigiar Harry e consequentemente Hermione. E isso o fazia lembrar que há mais de um ano se apaixonara novamente, e pela pessoa errada, novamente. Não que Hermione fosse errada em si, pelo contrário, devidamente por essa perfeição, por ela ser quem é, é que se torna errada _para_ ele. Quase todas as noites se atormentava com aquela lembrança tão surreal que tivera com ela. E se arrependia amargamente por ter feito o que fez, por beijá-la, sabendo que nunca mais a teria, sabendo que ela estava apaixonada por ele e teria a maior decepção de sua vida. Às vezes ele imaginava se sua vida fosse diferente, será que teria dado certo?

- Diretor! Eles estão acampados na Floresta do Deão! A sangue ruim... – anunciava Fineus Nigellus.

- Não use essa palavra!

-... que seja, a garota Granger mencionou o lugar quando abriu a bolsa e eu ouvi!

- Muito Bom. Ótimo! – exclamou o retrato de Dumbledore atrás da cadeira do diretor. – Agora, Severus, a espada! Não esqueça que deve ser apanhada sob condições de necessidade e coragem e ele não pode saber quem está entregando! Se Voldemort puder ler a mente de Harry e vir você ajudando-o...

- Eu sei - respondeu secamente enquanto pegava a espada – e você vai continuar a não explicar porque é tão importante dar a Potter a espada? – indagou Snape vestindo a capa de viagem.

- vou, Acho que vou – respondeu o retrato – ele saberá o que fazer com ela. E, Severus, tenha muito cuidado, os garotos podem não reagir bem a sua presença depois daquilo...

À, porta Snape se virou:

-Não se preocupe, Dumbledore – disse tranqüilo – eu tenho um plano.

Na floresta do Deão, Snape se sentiu no pólo norte, de tão frio que estava. Imediatamente pensou se o trio de ouro estaria passando frio ou se já estivessem no mínimo doentes. Esse pensamento foi automático devido ao frio, em condições normais, não se preocuparia. Depois de andar uns vinte minutos pela floresta, Snape localizou a barraca e viu Harry sentado. Xingou mentalmente Hermione e Potter-idiota por terem esquecido algo tão importante como lançar feitiços de proteções. E se ele fosse um traidor mesmo?

Por ali perto havia um rio congelado em que ele passara ao lado. Ficava à uns dez minutos ao sul de onde eles se localizavam: era o lugar perfeito para colocar a espada, com esse frio e já na boca da noite, para Harry demonstrar sua coragem e apanhá-la.

Snape ficou ali, camuflado atrás de umas árvores à toa, observando. Na realidade tinha esperanças de ao menos ver Hermione. Dado mais ao menos uma hora ali, congelando, viu Harry entrando na barraca. Quanta imprudência não vir mais ninguém vigiá-la. Cadê aquele amiguinho Weasley para ajudá-los? Ou poderia ser Hermione e assim a veria. Mas ninguém apareceu. Aproveitando-se da ausência de alguém ali, Severus conjurou um Patrono e em instantes, cerca de uns cinco minutos após o patrono estar ali, Harry voltou à sua vigília. Era estranho não ver os demais. Harry, após perceber o patrono, já ia seguindo-o por entre a floresta densa. Ele demoraria algum tempo.

Enquanto isso, Snape pensava se Hermione estaria realmente bem e simplesmente não conseguia sair dali. Num ímpeto de teimosia sonserina e aproveitando-se daquela imensa escuridão, aproximou-se sorrateiramente da barraca. Possuía uma ansiedade nervosa, quando resolveu se desfigurar e lentamente abrir a porta. Muito lentamente. E não sabia se essa demora era para não assustar a bruxa ou para ele próprio perder a coragem e ir embora, afinal, quando a visse, o que diria à ela, depois de tudo? Ou, qual seria a reação dela ao vê-lo?

Obviamente, e ninguém seria tolo de pensar ao contrário, que o que houve entre eles, aquele início de amor e atração que perduraram alguns meses e veio a resultar naquela noite de seus primeiro beijo, não somente devido aos acontecimentos, mas também naturalmente pelo tempo, aquilo diminuíra pela parte dos dois. Não que houvesse acabado pelo simples fato de não mais se verem ou por ele saber que nunca haveria chances e por ela o odiar, ainda havia alguma coisa em ambos, uma fagulha, que quando ele abriu aborta e a viu, aquela fagulha inflou-se novamente.

**Meninas, capítulo prontinho, e já saindo outro =D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eu não disse que tinha capítulo saindo do caldeirão quentinho?**

**E valeu mesmo pelos comentários, é realmente bom saber o andamento da fic para vocês.  
><strong>

Cap. 9

_ Expelliarmus – disse Snape antes mesmo que Hermione entendesse que houvesse alguém ali.

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido: ele entrou na barraca e a viu sentada lendo algo. Desarmou-a, e viu nos olhos dela o mais puro terror: primeiramente o susto, depois, o ódio. Ela o olhava com a intensidade de um avada. Fitaram-se por um longo minuto, ela já de pé ante a mesa e ele ainda em posição de ataque com sua varinha. Mas deu um passo.

- C..como entrou aqui? – disse Hermione com uma voz embargada. Ela pensou: se Snape estava ali, necessariamente algo havia acontecido com Harry. Ia morrer ou ser levada para os comensais, tudo havia acabado.

- Não sei como foram tão estúpidos de não terem colocado proteções. Em Londres poderia enxergar vocês – disse em um tom de seco, olhando a cara da bruxa em total desapontamento. Provavelmente, ela pensava, que nunca iria se perdoar por isso. – Estava desprotegida, e pelo que sei vocês tentam me vigiar através do retrato de Nigellus. Foi fácil encontrá-los. Onde está Weasley? – Snape falava com seu habitual tom de desprezo. Ela não poderia saber que estava do lado deles, mas não tinha um plano para sair dali sem que ela imaginasse o que ele era. E ao mesmo tempo, ao vê-la tão magoada e raivosa por culpa dele, sua pose de comensal estava indo por água abaixo. – Responda onde está Weasley! – Deu outros dois passos.

- O que fez com Harry? – seu tom era de desespero, ela não conseguia se conter. Era estranho estar à frente de Severus Snape, aquele homem cuja última vez que se viram se agarraram em um banheiro. E o mesmo homem que matou Dumbledore. E ainda: o mesmo que dera aula por seis anos. Após tais pensamentos algumas lágrimas rolaram. Apenas algumas.

- Perguntei primeiro onde está seu amiguinho.

- O que vai fazer comigo? – Snape estava cada vez mais não se agüentando de dizer tudo à ela, que tudo estava bem e ele não a iria matar, mas ainda tentava manter sua pose, quando se traiu:

- Hermione! – soltou como se tivesse tirando um peso do seu corpo. Ela por sua vez franziu o cenho ante seu primeiro nome dito daquela maneira. Mas ainda assim, por precaução, ele mantinha a varinha apontada à ela. – Hermione, Harry voltará, está bem e nem vou fazer nada com você. Nunca faria mal à você e...

- Mas matou Dumbledore! – gritou a bruxa, segurando mais lágrimas. Não queria parecer fraca.

- Matei por que foi preciso. Foi um plano dele. Me ouça Hermione! Se eu quisesse já a teria matado. – se aproximou da mesa com mais uns dois lentos passos.

- Pare, faça logo o que quiser, mas para que mentir sobre isso?

- Não estou mentindo. – deu um passo à frente. Toda sua razão já tinha ido ao espaço, só queria se redimir perante a ela. – Me ouça por alguns minutos...

- Acho que não estou em posição de alguma coisa – disse friamente. Depois do que acontecera entre eles, sua decepção, seu ano ao lado de Harry à procura de horcuxes, só a tornou mais fria e forte. Mas ainda assim, mesmo depois de tudo, seu coração gritava querendo ouvir a versão dele. O que ele ainda tinha a falar.

- Potter voltará em instantes, ele precisa retirar a espada de Gryffindor, a verdadeira. – Hermione fingia desinteresse, mas estava bem atenta à isso. – Somente um corajoso precisa retirar, e por ordens do retrato de Dumbledore, dificultei para Potter, está em um rio aqui perto. Sei que é difícil acreditar mas... sim, eu lancei o avada em Dumbledore por ordens dele mesmo, ele iria morrer e eu precisava da confiança de Voldemort. Lembra da mão negra dele? A maldição estava se espalhando...

Conforme Snape fala, tudo ia fazendo sentindo. Ela ainda estava resoluta, porém, a lógica a forçava querer acreditar nele. E seus sentimentos por ele, pareciam que voltaram à tona naquela noite, mesmo ele sendo quem é. Por que o amor era assim? Por que sentir aquilo por um traidor, velho e narigudo? Mas tudo o que ele lhe falava agora fazia sentido.

Snape, vendo que Hermione expressava em suas feições algo muito mais parecido com curiosidade e algo parecido com "faz sentido", para demonstrar ainda mais que ele estava ao seu lado, baixou a varinha. E finalmente tocou no assunto que diz respeito à somente eles, que tanto evitaram até agora:

- E finalmente, peço desculpas pelo que fiz à você naquela noite. Agi com falta de respeito mas... eu precisava. Talvez eu nunca mais a veria.

- Precisava por que? – ela queria ouvir algo mais concreto. – por que se importou se era ou não a última vez em que me veria?

Ele pensou um pouco, não era do seu feitio simplesmente se declarar ou algo assim, nunca o fez com mulher alguma, e pra falar bem a verdade, ele mal sabia dizer para si mesmo o que sentia por ela. Deu mais um passo e estava sentindo o cheiro da pele dela, sua respiração farfalhante.

- Porque... eu gosto de você. – sem se agüentar mais, colou seus finos lábios nos dela. Muito rapidamente. Olhou-a e viu uma Hermione vermelha, de olhos arregalados. Com certeza ela tinha dúvidas sobre ele ou sobre se deixava ele a beijar. Resolveu beijá-la novamente, dessa vez, ela concedeu sua língua, e ele soube muito bem se aproveitar disso. Apesar da pesada roupa de inverno que ambos usavam, parecia que um dava choque no outro. E em instantes estavam se queimando de desejos.

Há muito que ele não tinha com uma mulher e ela nunca chegou perto do estado em que estava com ninguém. Ele a deitou gentilmente sobre aquela cama fofa de cobertores, e em um minuto, com suas mãos habilidosas, deixara-a seminua. O frio não importava mais, apenas o desejo. Ele a apertava, beijava, sugava-a. Queria mais. Ela estava num estado de torpor total, extasiada, e ainda nem sabia se acreditava nele ou não. Mas uma coisa tinha certeza: ela ainda estava apaixonada e estava gostando muito daquilo. Aquele perfume másculo novamente a inebriava, e aquelas mãos... sabiam o que fazer. Era bom o fato dele ser maduro, sabia exatamente o que fazer com seu corpo. Snape fez menção de tirar suas roupas intimas quando parou. Com um certo desespero e rapidez, se vestiu, e falou para que ela o seguisse:

- Sinto que Potter está chegando. Preciso ir.

- Calma, fale com ele. Eu ajudarei a convencê-lo. – dizia enquanto se vestia apressadamente.

- Não posso, se o Lord entrar na mente dele, ele descobrirá minha posição. Aliás- parou e olhou-a fixamente e disse lentamente- você também...

- Não deixaria, eu...

- Você não sabe oclumência!

- Não vai acontecer nada. – ela sabia o que viria a seguir, e não queria jamais.

- eu preciso, Hermione, não podemos estragar tudo, a morte de Dumbledore e de tantos outros não podem ter sido em vão.

- Não! Não quero esquecer. - Hermione sabia muito bem onde aquela conversa chagaria: Obliviate!

Ela ainda ofegava pelos amasso que dera agora, se sentia no céu quando estava com ele. Ela sabia que esse jeito sombrio e oculto que Snape tinha, e sempre teria, era intrínseco à sua natureza, porém, isso não significava que ele era 'mau'. Mais uma vez, descobriu, ações e sentimentos humanos vão muito além de bom e mau. As pessoas não devem ser rotuladas por isso e Snape era um exemplo. Quando ele beijava-a, ela sabia que ele nunca faria mal à ela, porém, sabia que ele foi capaz de matar Dumbledore por um 'plano' maior. Uma ética utilitarista: suas ações devem atingir o maior número, mesmo que sacrifiquem alguns. E era exatamente isso o 'lado bom' na guerra do mundo bruxo: sacrifiquemos alguns, mas salvaremos mais. Aos olhos de todos seus amigos, se soubessem o quão apaixonada que estava por esse homem, ela com certeza não seria mais bem vista. Seria uma traidora. Seria má. Mas amar outra pessoa a classificaria como má? O que ela tinha certeza, agora, era que Snape, não estava nem de um nem de outro lado, estava algumas vezes cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore, afinal, ele não queria matá-lo, mas teve, e algumas vezes até sentiria prazer em dar uma boa disciplina aos alunos de Hogwarts a serviço de Voldemort. Mas de qualquer maneira seria bom para ele, independente de qual 'lado' ganhasse, estar apoiando Dumbledore, de modo geral. Apoiar Harry, afinal, o motivo da guerra.

E por tudo isso, é que a lógica seria que ela nem soubesse de sua posição nessa guerra. Ela sabia que ele estava pensando nisso, que seria o 'melhor' para todos. Menos para ela.

- É preciso. Ninguém pode saber... – quando ela se virou para afastar-se dele, talvez para esconder lágrimas, por mais que fosse doer infinitamente mais nele do que nela, que esqueceria tudo e continuaria com sua vida normal, lançou o feitiço. Aproveitou do embaraço ainda nela, pós-obliviate, e saiu dali, pouco antes que Harry chegasse. Assim, ela esqueceria aquela conversa na toca, na porta da enfermaria, aquela fatídica noite em que se beijaram pela primeira vez, e esta noite. Ou seja, pelo que ele se lembrava, todas as vezes que conversaram fora da sala de aula no ano anterior, tudo o que os ligavam como amantes, ele apagou dela. Só se esqueceu de uma pequena semente de amor, que começara justamente na festa 'Slugue'.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10.

O _ser_ pode ter existência leve, tão leve que quase insustentável. É a flutuação do caráter de uma pessoa, do que ela é, do seu _ser._ E assim, também pode existir de uma forma pesada, mais firme de se assegurar como tal. O primeiro grupo é composto pela maioria das pessoas, como Harry Potter e Tom Riddley. São aqueles que agem sempre por impulso, emoções e nunca pensam profundamente sobre nada, assim, a existência é mais leve, mais fácil. Pensam no momento de agir, no aqui e agora, possuem flutuações de humor e desejo e, de modo geral, levam a vida leve. No segundo grupo, as pessoas raras, encontramos Snape. Vemos nele um certo padrão de suas ações, pois ele pensa e possui um caráter firme. Com certeza comete erros, ambos grupos cometem erros e acertos; mas a questão aqui é a firmeza do _ser_ que Snape possui, tão firme que a existência chega a ser pesada.

Quando o vimos agindo im-pensavelmente com Hermione Granger, quando ele percebeu que estava amando uma aluna e, podemos relembrar, agarrando-a, ele se viu como um qualquer, que não conseguiria nem assegurar seu modo de _ser_. Estava agindo estupidamente. Por isso fez o que fez, afinal, não é por que ele havia se apaixonado por uma pessoa é que mudaria seu jeito, que teria ações impensadas e errôneas como teve (errôneas em todos os sentidos: colocar sua posição em risco, a vida dela em risco, errônea porque nunca haveria futuro para eles). Colocou uma 'pedra' sobre suas ações com Hermione e sobre seus sentimentos.

Hoje estava fazendo um ano que Voldemort fora morto ali nos terrenos de Hogwarts e Minerva, como diretora, obrigara ele aparecer no jantar de comemoração. Naquele sábado, primeiro de maio, o Salão Principal estava cheio, afinal, não estavam somente alunos como familiares, ex-alunos, sobreviventes da guerra, etc. E como sempre, em toda a sua vida, em todas comemorações, festas, e coisas do gênero, Snape sempre se sentira entediado e nunca via motivo como as pessoas davam. Comemorar um ano que Voldemort morreu é mais forte do que pensar nas pessoas que também se foram naquele dia? As pessoas só viam a primeira parte. Os otimistas. Ele era um pessimista. Enfim, estava ali forçado, entediado.

Estava sentado na mesa central onde se encontravam os professores. Snape estava disposto bem ao lado da maldita Sibila. Por enquanto, ela ainda estava sóbria e ainda não o perturbava tanto. Também tinha uma visão ampla e geral de todo o Salão, hoje organizado com mesinhas redondas para umas cinco pessoas, mas já havia aqueles que as transfiguraram em quadradas e juntaram com outras. A mesa do trio de ouro era uma delas, pois não caberiam todos os Weasleys mais os três em uma única. Seus olhos evitavam essa especialmente.

_  
>Hermione, apesar dos pesares da guerra, se sentia feliz ali. Finalmente o mundo mágico estava em paz. Ela também estava, até encontrar uma figura negra adiante, na mesa dos professores. Toda vez que ela o olhava não sabia descrever o que pensava ou sentia. Eram tantas coisas. Primeiro: ele sempre foi um professor tão chato, mas agora ela compreendia o porquê (apesar de ouvir de outros alunos que ele continua o mesmíssimo em suas aluas, no castelo). Algo que a incomodava era que, uma vez, ela esteve como ele como duas pessoas normais, na festa Slugue, ano retrasado. Essa lembrança vinha tanto em sua mente que ela não entendia mesmo, afinal, não acontecera nada de mais. Mas ela se lembrava ricamente dos detalhes daquela noite, e como ela havia ficado.<p>

Ela evitava olhá-lo, pois toda vez que o fazia, ficava rubra. Isso só acontecia com ela quando era criança e gostava de alguém. Hermione queria convencer-se que ficava assim por medo dele a ralhar, mesmo hoje ela sendo estudante de universidade com uma condecoração de herói de guerra. Sim, ele faria isso, provavelmente ele a via como uma pirralha. E ela, intimamente, queria ir até ele, mostrar que era uma mulher adulta e saber porque sempre vinha em sua mente lembranças daquela festa.

A essas alturas de seus pensamentos, Hermione nem havia reparado que ela o olhava diretamente, mesmo que ele não a via. Percebeu que seu ex-professor levantou-se para pegar uma espécie de quentão bruxo, que se encontrava em uma mesinha ao lado da central, onde todos tinham que ir lá para pegá-lo. Num pequeno ímpeto de coragem grifinória, Hermione se levantou com o mesmo pretexto: pegar a bebida ali. Certamente que seu copo tremia em suas mãos. Porque? Ela jurava que não tinha mais medo, só queria conversar com ele pra saber se estava bem. Essa era a desculpa.

- Sibila está te aborrecendo hoje também? – Hermione perguntou se chegando ao lado de Severus, se servindo também. Falou desse modo para puxar assunto, lembrando-os de que Sibila havia o perturbado na festa Slugue. Disse assim também, para se impor, mostrar que é adulta e está ali para conversa de adultos. Mas por traz dessa aparente confiança, ela tremia.

Snape tremia ainda mais. Será que o Obliviate não deu certo? Seus pensamentos giraram por um segundo e constatou que no dia em que proferira o feitiço esqueceu-se da festa Slugue. Maldição. Mas pelo menos, ela só tinha aquilo, óbvio que aquela lembrança não poria em risco seus planos de continuar como estava até agora: só, sem burradas. Tremeu também porque todos seus sentimentos que nutria por ela voltaram como um soco no estômago: mas como agir para afastá-la?

- Do que está falando, garota? – disse ríspido, ficando, em seguida, defronte à bruxa. Deu tempo de ele ver um "desapontamento?" em seu rosto.

- É.. é que, hmm – ela começara a gaguejar. Seu plano de se mostrar adulta falhara terrivelmente. Ele não era aquele Snape da festa Slugue que ela viu uma única vez. Mas por que ela se incomodava tanto com isso? – Na festa S-Slugue, ela o perturbava... – não conseguiu falar mais. Fez menção de sair dali, o mais rápido possível, uma vontade de chorar se apoderou dela naquele instante. Mas ele a segurou, levemente, pelos braços colocando-a de frente para si, seu sentimento foi forte demais para vê-la partir:

- Senhorita Granger, me desculpe. Me lembrei agora – disse dissimulado – daquele dia fatídico. Mas, não, ela não me perturbou hoje. - Pronto, todos seus planos água-baixo. Mas, o que ele não entendia, o porque dela estar ali se ele apagou tudo de sua mente, menos essa festa, tão insignificante. Ele não sabia que foi ali que ambos nutriram pela primeira vez um sentimento recíproco. A festa fora insignificante, mas o momento deles não. Com essa resposta, Hermione se animou bem mais a continuar a conversa, ficou repentinamente alegre como há muito não ficava, um largo sorriso se alastrou por seus lábios.

- Deixe ela beber mais, o senhor verá. – riu mais com a própria resposta, afinal, estava vendo um pequeno sorriso de Snape ali? Ela estava tímida como jamais esteve, e feliz, o porque ela não sabia. Ainda não sabia que o amava, mas o amava, por isso dela estar ali.

E Snape, pobre coitado, todos esses planos de nunca mais vê-la e conversar com a mesma, foram frustrados pelos seus próprios sentimentos. Ele a amava, e por um momento, novamente, sua alma flutuou para um estado leve, em que não pensaria racionalmente, mas sim sentimentalmente. Ele estava cansado de estar afastado de quem ele gostava, e ela estava ali, não estava? De repente ele percebeu: a obliviate apaga memórias e não sentimentos, se ela estava ali, era porque ela realmente o amava, e ele teria chances.

- Já que afirma assim, serei prudente em deixar meu lugar, – falou com olhar decidido para ela, com a voz mais veluda que ela já ouvira daquela boca. – deseja me acompanhar para uma outra mesa, senhorita? – por essa Hermione não esperava. Seu coração pulava até sua garganta, e quase estática, ela cedeu ao braço do cavalheirismo de Snape, que a conduzia orgulhosamente para uma mesa isolada. As pessoas os olhavam, ela percebeu muito bem a cara de espanto de Harry e Rony, e provavelmente a sua estaria quase da mesma forma, se não fosse o sorriso bobo ainda em seus lábios.

E do acaso, nasceu um amor verdadeiro entre ambos. Sim, do acaso nasce algo tão belo assim como existe uma ordem naturalmente bela do caos do universo, por exemplo. Snape se convencia todos os dias que era o acaso: por um acaso ele compareceu àquela festa Slugue, porque devia dar um recado a Potter à pedido de Dumbledore. E por acaso Sibilia estava ali, pois não havia sido convidada, mas fora do mesmo jeito. E por acaso, Hermione também fugia de outro garoto. E por acaso se esconderam no mesmo lugar. Já Hermione começou a acreditar que seu destino sempre fora ele. Eram opostamente perfeitos um para o outro. E ele nunca contara à ela sobre aquela lembranças apagadas, eram belas porém quase destruidoras, seria somente dele, mas em nada prejudicou a vida destinada ou estranhamente feita ao acaso que tiveram juntos pela frente.

_  
>Fim. (clichê, mas ainda um fim hahaha)<p>

Pessoal, agradeço todos que leram ou vão ler, enfim, muito obrigada. Desculpem-me pelos possíveis erros de português e a demora. Minha pretensão inicialmente era apenas um capítulo e somente sobre a festa Slugue, mas falhei bonito e se estendeu em dez capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado.

Abraços.


End file.
